Heretofore, milling tools have largely been of the standard or conventional fixed or stationary type. That is, the milling machine was usually bolted or secured to the floor of a machine shop or factory and the workpiece was brought to the machine for milling. With regard to workpieces which were brought from an outside location, use of the conventional stationary milling machines was costly, time consuming, and impractical. In order to alleviate this problem, hand grinders were utilized to grind the ends of the workpiece to a desired shape. Not only was this method time consuming in that it required a few hours per item, but also expensive.
The present invention relates to a portable milling tool which can mill an item in approximately a few minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,059 to Davey relates to a tube and milling machine for properly arranging a pipe or the like before milling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,979 to Francois et al relates to a force-transmitting system utilizing elongated cylindrical tubes of fiber-reinforced resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,709 to Ramsay relates to a device for gripping the internal surface of a pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,832 to Mayfield relates to a pipe beveling tool having a shaft centrally locked in a pipe to be beveled by means of an internal expanding jaw mandrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,588 to Burkart et al relates to a positive feed drill have an elongated spindle mounted for reversible longitudinal motion in a drill housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,428 to Feamster relates to a canopy cutting device for machining canopies in constricted places and includes a housing having various gears or items therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,289 to Groothius relates to a metal pipe beveling tool having a shaft with a forward end portion on which is mounted a mandrel with movable jaws engagable with the inside of a pipe end to hold the shaft coaxial with the pipe.
These patents do not disclose structure such as a shaft being incapable of rotation within a guide bore, an expandable sleeve, the shaft having an edge end portion thereon, and the like.